User talk:.Echo/Archive 1
Hi! If you know i might have school for some time and im about to switch schools so wish meh luck and leave me a message after the beep *beep* Hi Hi and Welcome to Warrior wiki. I'm Pebleshine! Just to warn you cause I dont want you to get in trouble but if you want to chat to other Users (not about warriors) you can go to WarriorCharacter wiki Bye --Pebbleshine 16:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Hello Hello Echopaw (just wanted to ask; are you my friend in real life? Yah know with Shannon? lol) Anyways here are some tips 1. You can join Warrior project Chararter Art by going on your talk page and see Bramble? It will say she is the leader of PCA and click Project Chararcter Art and scroll down; and go to the Talk Page and ask if you can join. Bramble will give you a mentor and add you name on the list. 2. You can help PCA by drawing cats. Click on the blanks on the regular page. Click again. Press "save as" Go to pixlr.com. And follow the pathway. 3. Uh friends list people will have them and you edit their page and add you name on the list by typing four of these ~ Okay? 4. Siggies ask a user how to make them or someone will make them for you. I will make you a Charart and a siggie. Hope this helps! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 17:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) (See that's a siggie) chararts okay, I'll get working on those chararts!--Dragonfrost 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry icestorm im diffrent XD XD THANKS thanks a million Dragonfrost/star!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tips Hi! I'm Honeyrose!! I have some stuff you may need to know about this place. 1. Please DO NOT create articles to just state opinons or go on an article and not put down andthing helpful such as vandllsm. 2. I noticed that on your talk page, you replyed back to people on your talk page and not their's. You'll want to do that 'cause they don't come back on your talk page to see you answer, you will need to put it on their talk page, unless you told them that your answer would be on it. It would be helpful!! And 3, don't bug people. It's rude. Don't do things like constantly nagging them about something or doing something hurtful to them. It happens, and i glad it hasn't been to me yet!! Don't forget to have fun on here snd we are glad you can help us edit pages cause we still have new books coming out!! Bye! --Honeyrose34 14:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, don't forget to sign your user name at the end of every talk-like thing you do. You can use ( Honeyrose34 20:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ) those 4 guys or the symbol up top of the edit page. ( the 1 w/ the curly handwriting!!) Don't know if you remembered or not 'cause when you rote on my page you didn't sign your name!! test --Echopaw 02:52, December 1, 2009 Siggys you ask a user a user how to make one so here is one I made for you. Like it? :D Tinselwave ♥ Merry Christmas! 12:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 12:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes or ask me. :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) --Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Charrie art Hello, Echopaw. :) It's great you want to join, but could you please post a join request on the charart talk page? It makes it easier for us. Also, we've dissolved the mentor program (it was way too much of a hassle) but a few of our users have created tutorials for making good charart. Also, could you please only have one image on your user page? You're only allowed one image; it helps keep our picture log clean. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 00:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Echoy (is it okay if I call you that?) Anyways I want to make you a picture of Echopaw. Can I? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sign with the four tildes ~ like that but 4. Give me he description. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Please copy and paste this form and fill it out on my talk page Name: Rank: (warrior,deputy,elder ect) Pelt Color: Eye Color: Markings (if any): (scars,one eye,bent tail,ect) Second Pelt Color (if any) Other: (One white paw,black face,red tail,ect) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Calm yourself, please. There is nothing wrong with this. As long as Shimmerflower did not claim the image as her own, then there's nothing wrong with it. I will, however, talk to her about having more than one image on her page (that's not allowed) Images that are uploaded here are not private. Also, could you please post at the bottom of the page when you leave a message, so I can find them? --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 23:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Well That's not an approved blank. Mosswhisker had them up for approval, and Bramble declinded them because it was taking to much time to get them approved, and that we should focus more on making chararts--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Type four tildes ~ like that but four. Then your siggy will show up Look on Moon for details. Just scroll up until you find something that has to do with siggys. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:kittypet blank No, those blanks were declined. As soon as we have some more actual chararts approved, I'll allow blanks back up again. But no, that picture can't be used, sorry. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 04:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks ^^ Thanks you. :U 02:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! Nobody would ever done anything like that for me! Let's get people to join! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 03:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh Hi, I'm Dustyflower. I'm really sorry, but when I tried to leave my like on your friends part of the page, it left this weird box. Sorry! I wish I knew how to fix it, but I don't know what happened. Was it always there? Sorry. --Duststar 02:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tips Echo!--Echoheart 23:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Echoheart We were chatting in a rp site. Then they said that. My heart broke and I am still crying. I might even leave too. --PandastormPanda Love 18:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) But how can I stay here if they leave? I think I am. --PandastormPanda Love 18:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) SIGGIE ummm..you didn't ask for one,but i just made one for you. echo paw like it? *Ivy jingle jingle!!* 06:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OKAY just copy up to and go to 'more' on top of the page and click preferences.then go to the siggie part and paste and save!!al done!:)--*Ivy jingle jingle!!* 02:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ALL RIGHT just click the buton thats 3from right.some thing like --d~d~~dd~come up.thats your siggie for short...--*Ivy jingle jingle!!* 06:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Half Moon Just leave a message in her section saying how long you won't have time to update her and I won't touch her for that period of time. I won't decline her if there's a message saying where you are. --Bramble-sama 01:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Echopaw! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 17:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) But Echo everyone hates me! --IcyLet's Go 2010! 01:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Here's Rainheart! Give all the credit to Hawkfire --IcyLet's Go 2010! 22:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for signing my friend's list! SpottedheadIt’s the New Year! 2010! 17:12, January 3 2010 (UTC) Echopaw, your siggy is incorrect. Go to "more" and press Preferences and in the siggy box it says "Echopaw" right? It has to say Echopaw Or the siggy coding. --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 02:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Echo. And the person who pushed me? Her name is Kaysa. IcestormHi There! 00:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes School Bully. I was tying to tell her that what she was doing (bullying) was wrong. Then she did all of that horrible stuff to me. :( IcestormHi There! 01:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) From: BloodElf97 Hi echopaw. srry i got your message after i redid rising storm again. you can change it back if u want srry. from bloodelf97 :) But also, do you know how to make your own warrior pic like the ones from the articles? and also how to make those things that say like your affiliations, names, family, etc.? SUP!! Sup Echopaw!! Just wanted to say...... BUTTONS DO NOT MAKE U POWERFUL!!!!! P.S U Crazy!! P.S.S Me make kitty fur U P.S.S.S I love Applesause (It was to nessecary!!)Flameheart 16:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Really Random Question Yeah, I love that show^ ^ "ETs of the cat world" was actually a quote from the episode with the sphynx in itXD --Hд₩₭₮д 22:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh trust me, I don't believe a word of that. But, Viki revealed it on her facebook page, and we agreed that we would put it on all the family trees. --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Echopaw (unless you want to be called something else). I saw your comment on smudge and was wondering what grade you were in. If you dont want to tell me I understand, I was just curious. AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 16:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Hope it gets eaiser for you.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 17:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC I needy ask U something Hi Echopaw. This is Flameheart speaking, can U do me a favor? I needy you to help me get to charart. I talked to bramble and stuff, PLEASE HELP!!Flameheart 19:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw - Request Here is your request! I hope it's good! --'Nightshine' ★ 03:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re Hello! Why not? :) I have a webkinz too! See? Catkinz 4eva! I named mine Swiftpelt! :D §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. Yep! I looooove webkinz! My username is Sceinic, it's my common internet username. My pet, as you know, is Swiftpelt.§₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. re: Thank you. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 16:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Thanks! I love it! Did I give you mine? Here it is --'Nightshine' ♥ 19:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charrie Request Here you go! I know it's really bad, so let me know if you want anything done to it. --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 01:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines day! (and also to your webkinz!) §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 01:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, wow! She's nice! Just not how I pictured her... I always pictured her a little lighter gray, a lighter tail-tip, and more of red-ginger paws. And I like my cats to have eyes. xD It's ok. She's good. (: Batwing ♥ 01:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Image Number The amount of personal images you have is way too many. They're taking up unneeded space. Please remove them from your user page and any sub-pages; if you want to keep the ones your friends made you, save them to your computer or upload them on a photobucket account and provide a link to the page.--Bramble 20:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 00:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry about your page Hi, I was just talking to Bramble and I saw that your page was vandilized. Sorry to here about that. When I was a new user, someone deleated everything on my page and then reverted it back. But jokes on them cause I caught em' and reported them. And since they had done it before, I got them banned. Mwahahaha. P.S HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! MINNOWCLAW 19:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) OMG OMG Echopaw thanks!!!! A million!!!! *tackle hugs* How've you been? Happy V day to you too! I'm sorry I don't have a prezzy for you :[ but I will next holiday! You're awesome! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 00:30, February 15 2010 (UTC0 Here she is! Sorry she took so long. Anything you want fixed? ♪ Ba ♫ 01:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG, I just saw your birthday was Mar. 17! So it my mom's! And it St. Patrick's day! :D ♪ Ba ♫ 20:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Annoying Person Isn't that littletigress person so annoying!--'Nightshine' ♥ 00:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know! I hope there is some way to ban him--'Nightshine' ♥ 00:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope so too. They called me an idoit, stupid, and a bunch of other things. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Guys, i agree that little can be mean and you guys have a right to be upset but it started as a misunderstanding and people got mad at her and she got mad at them. Then everyone starts talking about her like this, how do you think she feels? I think we should give her a chance but I also think she needs to relax some, we all should be friends!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 03:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: PCA Nope, never been nominated X3 And thanks... I haven't been working on animations much recently since I've been busy with the wiki and stuff. But I have a partially done Warriors "Convenience Store" vid that I plan to finish.... eventually. XD ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 04:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sonic the Hedgehog Well, the reason for that is because Knucklepaw is actually my brother's nickname. He LOVES Knuckles!! Hi! Hi! Thanks 4 the msg on my blog. Can u sign my friends list? ClaraMy Talk Page 17:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here you go! Let me know if you want any changes to it. --'Icy-chan llo!' 20:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: WHAT? WHY? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ]] 02:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I un-blocked him, well not me, Eu did. [[User:Icestorm123|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 13:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but that list of clan allegiances is for my warrior cats rp guild on Neopets. I only put it there so I can keep track of all the cats--'Nightshine'Ü 01:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Um......? I don't know if it was you and I am not blaming you but you were the last person to make and edit on my Tutorial Page. It has now benn suggested for deletion. I don't know if it was you but if it was can you please tell me why? I had tried reall y hard and I was quite upset. Please tell me if it wasn't you because if it wasn't, I'm really sorry. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 19:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) !!!!! Why is my Tutorial Useless Spam? I worked really hard on it as well! How is it spam? HOW? I am really angry! It teaches people things dosen't it? People will gain somehting from it! Please reply to my message. I want to know why you said it was Useless Spam'? If I have done something wrong then please explain, but if I have, then I see no use for the Useless ''part. To be honest, how would you like it if some one put that up one your tutorial? Please reply soon. I can redo it if I have done something wrong and it is Spam but there was really NO NEED for the useless part. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 19:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ECHOPAW!! (Tommorow I will give you your present because I have to pick my mom up in about two hours) ANYWAY!! Here is the info you wanted for my new cat: Color- A light red color with light gold stripes (very suddle stripes) Eyes- A sparkling Brownish yellowish color Whiskers- A light gray Gender: She-Cat etc.- VERY CUTE!! NAME- Sparkpaw 00:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) WATCH THIS VIDEO!! Ok Echopaw listen up! I know this might be annoying to you... but anyway On youtube I want you to watch a video called: BA-ROO-SA-MEE-KO-ZOO!! (1st vid on list) (you can fastforward to almost the end of the video) But I think its baby bowser from the 1980's mario show. Its really random, its has nothing to do with the video! also watch Pikachu's love for ketchup(2nd vid on list) and watch TSUKASA LOVES BALSAMIC VINEGAR(1st vid on list) its has english subs so you can see what she is saying (i dont need them though) plz watch this videos ok? LOLFlameheart 14:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Bbut I hope you don't mind if it takes a while. 'HiddenSun ' 15:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Misty, Frosty and I live in England. We only have two weeks till the Easter holidays. I think that is your Spring Break. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!!!!! Hi! Im just reeeally bored right now so I thought Id say hi. Is there anything on the wiki that needs doing? Sorry 2 bother u but im just so BORED! [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clara]]My Talk Page I know! Yeah, I know! That was a long time ago, and he is not a senior warrior of pca named Lionclaw.... oh well. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol, that's funny :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I created a new page on cotcw, the field infront of the horseplace. Swiftflight and Goldenfern's first secret meeting! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks 4 the charart! Cla 07:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:User Problem Nope, they're most certainly not a senior warrior, they were probably just trying to defend themselves, I don't know. In any case, they were way out of line so they're gone for a week. insaneular Talk 19:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cats of the Clans? Sure, I just wish I could make a new character though. ughhhhhh. character ban.... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok... thanks Echo. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) yoz echopaw i gotz an account 3 hours ago.....Shadewhisker 00:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC)shadewhisker yeah srry im shadewhisker a ThunderClan she-cat with a gold and black pelt and dark blue eyesShadewhisker 01:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC)shadewhisker I HEART TACOS!! yep i enjoy tacos. A lot.Shadewhisker 01:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) SHADEWHISKER THE CRAZY thank you, echopaw *flicks tail*. shadewhisker SORRY!! oops i meant echowave *flattens ears* Shadewhisker 01:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC)shadewhisker congratulations! congratulations for your warrior name, echowave!How was your vigil? ill join ur clan, theres a murderer in thunderclan..................OMG! Shadewhisker 15:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC)shadewhisker im here now... ok, i followed u, what now?Shadewhisker 15:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok,bye!Shadewhisker 15:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:help Saw your message on Sandy's talk page and I have the answer :) In the drop down menus, do to Image->Mode-> Select "RGB". This should let all the colors work. insaneular Talk 16:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! This is gonna sound silly... but did you change the colour to ginger on the palatte? If so then I don't know... if that doesn't solve it, then ask Insane. ✐SaNdY 16:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) YO ECHOWAVE hi echowave just so u know i fixed ur grammar mistakes lol Shadewhisker 17:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blossomfall Can I wait until I get a reply from Brightfrost before I answer your question, because right now I have no clue. Sorry. --'Icy-chan llo!' 23:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I no longer want to do Blossomfall's warrior image, and I no longer have it reserved. I don't know how quickly anyone else will reserve it, but I don't have it reserved anymore. --'Icy-chan llo!' 14:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks anyway Echopaw! I was just making sure he was still on, I knew on how to get there! You rock! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 15:36, March 27 2010 (UTC) friends? see i am newe to wiki and i was wondering if you wanted to be friends add me plz! :P samantha meadows 20:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Blackstar10113 Petition We have started a petition against the closure of PCA at the bottom of the Forum:PCA is Closing page. Please sign! Zoe27 16:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) April fools! Guess what-the whole pca closure thing was brambles april fools thing. Zoe27 11:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Hi,Happy Easter! Im giving all my friends easter cats,here it is! :D Clarris 17:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) new thingymabobber I GOT A NEW ACCOUNT!!!! My name is Bloompaw, and I am proud of myself! Bloompaw 21:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry sorry 'bout that echo. I didn't realize you had Frostfur reserved.... You could do her as an apprentice. thats almost the same and she doesn't have an apprentice pic! Weell bye SilverstarLeader of Shineclan! 21:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Whatever :D ok Weeell I like to talk to different people. So bye SilverstarLeader of Shineclan! 21:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hi there Echopaw Hey I have webkinz and make Webkinz and warrior videos. i have a youtube can you add me? ShatteredIce This "Who is better? Daisy or Berrynose?" page is awesome! I'd have to say, Berrynose, 'cause I have never seen Daisy hunting, going on patrol, nothing. Matter in fact, I've seen Millie hunt and go on patrol, but Daisy, she should be saying "I'm to lazy to go hunting, or go on border patrol. So, just let me stay in the nursery, where I've spent all my time, since I've been in ThunderClan" to everyone in the clan. So, if this doesn't give you my answer, Berrynose is much better. ShatteredIce Berrynose is better! He has a REAL warrior name, unlike Daisy. Request Here is your request--NightshineR 01:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: All I'm doing is changing the charcat to usercharcat. I'm not messing up their pages or anything. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 02:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Made A Cool Story For Skytrot Hi Echopaw I made a cool story for Skytrot :) PS I'm grounded for the rest of the week :( and I need help I FOR GOT MY PASSWORD 00:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help Hi Echopaw, i need help editing Skytrot meet me on the IRC! [[User:Skytrot|Skytrot]] 02:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Skytrot's Page Hey Echopaw, I need help you can help me on 9-13-10 TY :) 01:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help Sorry about that Echopaw I need help with her page it won't come up, the newcomer 01:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Echopaw you got pinged from the IRC can you please come back on. [[User:Skytrot|Skytrot]] 22:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi Echopaw, I am going to only find you on the irc on our 'self rp' page. PS: call me tomarrow :) [[User:Skytrot|Skytrot]] 01:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Please Ignore Hi Echopaw, Please ignore the last message I sent to you about the irc. :) I just got over tempered about something 09:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Our New Clan Hey Echopaw, what do you think about Cedarclan to be our new clan and I want your opinion on the name for Skytrot's mother Spottedwing or Fawnwing. 13:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New Skytrot's Mother Hi, I have found a brilliant name for Skytrot's mother tell me what you think about this: Stormfreeze- white she-cat with a pink nose and warm teal eyes. sorry about the big text (stupid ms word) 02:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Holly Wiki Please keep RPing on Holly Wiki! Quickheart IRC Hey Echo, I'm sorry you were right, I was wrong Bristlepelt's (Bristlestar's) father that we decided on is Mintstar I am sorry and hope that you take my apoligy. By the way, I have two more warroirs I have made up: Softpool (my rp character) and Minnowstream (i'd like that to be Bristlepelt's mom) and Blazeheart (i don't mind if you rp him and i've always thought of him as a pale tom with comforting blue eyes) :) your clanmate 03:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Mintstar's Mate Hey Echo, I need you to think of a mate for him (the kits are suposively Bristlepelt, Echowave, and Softpool (long haired gray she-cat) please choose a mate that would fit with all of this, ty (Skytrot) 03:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC Dude, get on Cedarclan here's the link. http://webchat.freenode.net/ I'm on there right now! Your ENEGETIC Friend [[User:Skytrot|Skytrot]] 23:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I have 104 webkinz i love them! Moonsplash 11:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Happy Birthday! 12:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC)